Todo es culpa de Snape
by CrazyRico
Summary: Harry sabía que Snape no lo quería, pero esto ya era demasiado!. SLASH Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA**: Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad J.K Rowling.

Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, soy nuevo..no me maten! cualquier critica, comentario u opinión es bien recibida. :D

* * *

Era la mañana de un sábado de otoño, como los sábados no había clases, los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts podían dormir hasta mas tarde de lo habitual, tal como hacía cierto moreno en la torre de Gryffindor. Harry dormía plácidamente entre las cálidas sabanas, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar debido a cierto pelirrojo…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!... ¡despierta hombre!- era la cuarta vez que intentaba despertarlo y Ron se comenzaba a desesperar, no comprendía como alguien podía tener el sueño tan pesado. - ¡HARRY!...

-¿Qué quieres Ron? Son las…- un Harry muy adormilado dio un vistazo al reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche: las 7:30 de la mañana- ¡Pero qué demonios quieres a estas horas de un sábado!?

-¿Ya se te olvidó?- dijo Ron exasperado - quedamos con Hermione que iríamos a desayunar al gran comedor a las 8:00 para que después fuéramos al lago y nos ayudara con los deberes de Encantamientos… y ya son 7:32.

-¡Mierda…mierda… mierda! Lo olvidé… ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes Ron?!

-¡Créeme que lo intenté pero su majestad duerme como si estuviera en coma!...

\- ¡Hermione va a matarnos!- la chica podía ser dulce y muy noble pero si algo no le parecía o iba en contra de sus principios, su dragón interior echaba fuego y la impuntualidad era algo que ni le parecía, ni estaba dentro de sus principios.

\- ¡Sólo si no te apuras!

Faltando dos minutos para las 8:00 ambos chicos dirigían sus pasos apresuradamente hacia la sala común y como era de esperarse Hermione ya estaba allí y no parecía nada contenta…

-¡Buenos días Herms!- dijeron al unísono ambos ante una mirada seria y escrutadora por parte de la chica.

-Harry, para la siguiente ocasión, si es que la hay, acuéstate más temprano ¿quieres?

-Pero como supi…- tienes pasta de dientes en tus mejillas…y te pusiste la camiseta al revés- lo interrumpió con un tinte de diversión en la voz. Harry se acomodó la camiseta lo más rápido que pudo. - ahora vámonos que se hace más tarde.

Debido a la hora y a que era sábado, contados estudiantes eran los que deambulaban por los pasillos, todos los demás seguramente estuvieran durmiendo muy cómodos en sus habitaciones. Esto hizo que Harry maldijera su suerte, ¿por qué Merlín lo castigó de esa manera? A fin de cuentas, no era su culpa que el profesor Flitwick no supiera explicarse en clase. Entraron al gran comedor que estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos que estaban sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y se acercaron a su mesa. Mientras comían, Harry y Hermione hablaban de lo que harían en las vacaciones de navidad que ya estaban próximas y Ron los oía mientras se metía tres salchichas a la boca.

Terminando de comer, el trío dorado se retiró del gran comedor en dirección al lago, llegaron en pocos minutos, se sentaron al pie de un árbol que estaba próximo a la orilla y Hermione sacó tres pequeños objetos de su bolso: una taza, una botella y lo que a Harry le pareció una galleta rancia.

-¿Todavía tienes hambre Herms?- Dijo Ron riendo, que fue callado por una mirada severa por parte de la castaña.

-Muy bien, el hechizo Geminio se utiliza básicamente para métodos de seguridad, ya que su función consiste en multiplicar un objeto elegido, el número de veces que el dueño considere necesarias si este entra en contacto con alguien que no es el dueño, haciendo casi imposible hallar el original y por consiguiente, robarlo. ¿Está claro?- ambos chicos respondieron con un leve asentimiento. – De acuerdo. Ron, tú primero, toma tu varita y piensa en un número del 10 al 15, ya que lo tengas mira directamente hacia cualquiera de los tres objetos y pronuncia en voz alta el hechizo mientras que con tu varita haces un giro de 360° y uno de 180° consecutivos, en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj.

-¡Geminio!- exclamó Ron haciendo todo lo dicho por Hermione mirando fijamente hacia la taza, Hermione le dio un pequeño roce pero nada sucedió.

-Quizá debas concentrarte un poco más Ronald- Ron asintió- es tu turno Harry…concéntrate.

\- ¡Geminio!- dijo Harry con su mirada puesta en la galleta, Hermione hizo lo mismo que con la taza y de pronto la galleta comenzó a temblar un poco y a continuación otra diferente surgió del centro, y otra, y otra, así hasta que se formó un montículo con quince galletas.

-¡Excelente Harry!- exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora Rona….

\- ¡Qué bonito! Potty y sus amiguitos de día de campo - Draco Malfoy había aparecido a espaldas de Harry, venía del castillo acompañado por un chico de tez morena que Harry recordó como Blaise Zabini y un chico alto y flacucho, Theodore Nott. – oh! ¿Pero qué es eso de poner la comida en el suelo? ¿Será que la comadreja ya les pegó la pobreza y no les alcanza ni para servilletas? En el gran comedor hay muchas Potter, y gratis…- Malfoy, Nott y Zabini rompieron en carcajadas.

\- Malfoy, ¿no tienes a quién más molestar?- dijo Hermione molesta por la interrupción del rubio hacia su sesión de estudio.

\- Si Granger, pero molestarlos a ustedes es más divertido- exclamó con cinismo.

\- ¡Esfúmate Malfoy!- Harry comenzaba a cabrearse.

\- ¡Tú quién eres para darme órdenes Potter!- la última palabra la impregnó con todo el desprecio que pudo, como si fuera un insulto. –Vine porque mi padrino los quiere a ti y a la sangre sucia- señalando a Hermione- en su despacho en 15 minutos, hagan el esfuerzo de llegar puntuales, Pansy y yo también fuimos convocados y no nos gusta esperar- se dio media vuelta sin esperar ninguna respuesta y comenzó a caminar con los otros dos siguiéndole de cerca.

-¿Qué querrá Snape con ustedes y las víboras esas?- preguntó Ron confundido.

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor ir a averiguarlo- dijo Hermione pensativa. Ron y Harry asintieron y acto seguido se levantaron, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo para después ir y ver de una vez por todas que quería Snape.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado o mínimo no aburrido! nos vemos en el siguiente cap. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: **Aquí el capítulo 2! si les gusta o tienen algún comentario no duden en dejarme un review..ojalá les guste.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al vestíbulo, dónde se separaron, Ron se dirigió escaleras arriba con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor no sin antes despedirse y desearles buena suerte a Harry y Hermione que se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Harry estaba realmente intrigado por lo que les esperaba, pudo haber creído en primera instancia que se tratara de un castigo pero lo descartó de inmediato ya que, aunque a él lo podría castigar por cualquier mínimo detalle, Snape no tenía el menor argumento posible para imponerle un castigo a su amiga (porque vamos… ¡Es Hermione¡) y también estaba el detalle de que si se tratara de un castigo, Draco Malfoy "el chico de porcelana consentido del profesor de pociones"(según Harry) no estaría invitado a participar. Pero entonces ¡¿Qué diablos quería Snape?! Su cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una coherente posibilidad.

El trayecto al despacho de Snape fue bastante silencioso, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos sobre posibles respuestas a la situación sólo compartiendo miradas de verdadera confusión de vez en cuando. El clima en las mazmorras se les antojó bastante frío y triste, Harry pensó que iba perfecto con la personalidad de un Slytherin. Al estar frente a la puerta, Hermione comenzaba a levantar su mano con la intención de tocar pero no pudo hacerlo porque ésta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver que los slytherin's ya se encontraban ahí, sentados frente al escritorio de un profesor de pelo negro, largo y grasiento que no parecía nada feliz con esa reunión.

-Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger ¿me concederían el honor de pasar a sentarse para que acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible?- los mencionados decidieron obedecer a la voz sarcástica de su profesor y tomaron asiento al lado de Malfoy y Parkinson- se preguntarán para que los llamé- cuatro cabezas asintieron en respuesta- bien, resulta ser que usted Sr. Malfoy y usted Srta. Granger son las notas más altas en pociones- Malfoy sonrió con soberbia mientras que Hermione se ruborizaba un poco- y ustedes- dirigiéndose a los otros dos- son las más bajas- Harry notó una mirada burlona hacia él por parte del ojigris- por tal motivo el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que se les fuera asignado un tutor y según el director, quién mejor para esto que los mejores en la materia- Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Tranquila Pans! Con mi ayuda subirás tanto tus notas que el estúpido de san Pot…-"el estúpido de san Potter quedará en ridículo" Draco hubiera terminado de decir si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Snape.

-¡No tan rápido Draco!- ahora sí, el profesor contaba con la completa atención de cuatro chicos que comenzaban a esperarse lo peor.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- fue Pansy quién tomó la palabra, se le notaba la preocupación en la voz.

-¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase muggle: "matar dos pájaros de un tiro"?- Snape preguntó. Harry y Hermione asintieron y los otros dos negaron- se aplica principalmente para dar a entender que con una acción determinada, dos o más problemas podrían solucionarse- ambos slytherin's asintieron en comprensión- el profesor Dumbledore está muy preocupado con el asunto de la rivalidad en las casas, cree que si usted Srta. Granger trabaja en conjunto con la Srta. Parkinson y tú Draco con el Sr. Potter, aparte de ayudar a incrementar sus notas, disminuirían en gran manera dicha rivalidad pues si los demás integrantes de sus casas observan que entre ustedes puede haber una comunicación mínimamente decente, estarían más abiertos a interactuar con miembros de otras casas.- todos habían quedado enmudecidos e incluso pálidos ante las palabras de Snape…hasta que la bomba estalló.

-¡NO NO Y NO! Me niego a trabajar con el imbécil cuatro ojos!- Malfoy había lanzado la primera piedra.

-¡Ay qué Lástima! Y a mí que me encantaría que me enseñaras pociones- soltó Harry dejando el sarcasmo fluir.

-Profesor, ¡eso es imposible! Ella y yo no podríamos congeniar ni aunque así lo deseáramos- Hermione había dicho alterada, aunque un poco menos que los otros dos.

-Me duele decirlo, pero concuerdo con Granger profesor… ¡es imposible! – Pansy apenas se recuperaba de la impresión.

-¡Silencio! La decisión ya fue tomada, son órdenes del director- les dijo Snape con un rostro inexpresivo.- además- del interior de un cajón de su escritorio sacó dos rollos- cada mes cada pareja debe entregarme un informe de 30 cm. Dirigido al profesor Dumbledore con los avances tanto académicos como personales, firmado por ambos…¿estamos de acuerdo?- todos asintieron molestos y de mala gana- y no intenten hacer trampa, el pergamino está hechizado para reconocer las firmas de ambos y si intentaran cambiarlos…bueno, el profesor conoce bien sus pergaminos y ni hablar de las consecuencias- todos asintieron de nuevo- Retírense.

Malfoy y Pansy salieron casi corriendo de la oficina furiosos, en cambio, Harry y Hermione se detuvieron al salir.

-¡Ni en broma pienso trabajar con Malfoy!- exclamó el moreno desesperado.

-¡Ya sé! Yo tampoco creo trabajar con Parkinson sin matarla en el proceso o ella a mí…pero creo que no tenemos alternativa- soltó Hermione resignada y molesta a partes iguales.

Harry dejó salir un quejido de exasperación, si no podían evitar soltarse un insulto cada vez que se topaban él y Malfoy ¿cómo diablos esperaba Dumbledore que trabajaran juntos sin cruciarse? o más bien ¿cómo creía que su relación iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo?...sin lugar a dudas ese viejo estaba loco, pensó Harry. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su sala común, Ron no iba a creérselo. Para Harry el resto del curso sería una eternidad.

**NOTA: **Espero les haya gustado :D ... nos vemos en el siguente cap!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: **Holaaa!..aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de ésta historia que ojalá les esté gustando. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer... :D si te gusta o tienes un comentario, sugerencia, etc..déjame un review!

-¡Es increíble! Como se atreve a ponernos de pareja con san Potter y Granger ¿será que ese viejo decrépito por fin perdió la cabeza?...si Potter apenas y sabe vestirse solo ¿cómo espera Dumbledore que le haga entrar en la cabeza algún mínimo conocimiento de pociones? No cabe duda, ¡Merlín me odia!- Draco rumiaba mientras él y una pensativa Pansy se dirigían a las mazmorras.

Llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin y Draco se dejó caer, sin perder la elegancia en uno de los grandes sillones de piel, mientras que Pansy se sentaba en el sofá de una plaza al lado de Draco…

-¡Cálmate Draqui!- Draco frunció el seño- Alterarte no soluciona nada, además es Potter, yo tengo que soportar a la sabelotodo de Granger… si de por sí en clase nunca se calla, ahora imagínate si ella es quién está dándola.

-En primera, te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames "Draqui" y además, me altero porque precisamente ¡ES POTTER! No soporto ni verlo por más de dos minutos antes de que su nivel de estupidez me saque de quicio y ahora resulta que tengo que darle clases particulares al desgraciado porque a nuestro querido director le preocupa la unidad en las casas…es ridículo, la relación entre las casas siempre ha sido así desde la fundación del colegio, es ley natural, es como si quisieras que un gato y ratón se llevaran bien… ¡Es imposible!- Draco se sentía más frustrado a cada minuto. Pansy se dedicó a mirarlo sin saber que decir.

Lejos de ahí, en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione le explicaban la situación a Ron…

-¿Entonces tú-dirigiéndose a Harry- serás pupilo del hurón y tú serás tutora de Parkinson?- ambos asintieron bastante agobiados- en verdad lo lamento, yo no sé como estaría si me pasara algo similar- Ron trató de confortarlos pero no surtió mucho efecto- ya es hora del almuerzo ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer al gran comedor y después vamos al lago a terminar la práctica con el encantamiento Geminio?- soltó Ron en un intento de cambiar el ánimo que había caído en sus dos amigos.

-lo siento Ron, no tengo hambre ni humor para continuar con la lección- dijo Harry, vio como la expresión en el rostro de su amigo entristecía y se sintió mal por despreciarlo así, a final de cuentas, Ron no era culpable de su suerte y sólo intentaba animarlos un poco- pero si me apetecería ir a volar un rato ¿vienes?- Ron asintió entusiasmado.

-¿Vienes Herms?- preguntó Ron. La castaña pensó en negar la oferta, la idea de continuar con la lección tampoco le agradaba, pero lo que realmente le apetecía en esos momentos era ir a la biblioteca y leer un buen libro, pero recordó la expresión en el rostro de Ron hace unos momentos y terminó aceptando la invitación del pelirrojo.

-¿En serio?- Ron no pensaba que Hermione aceptaría, ni siquiera le gustaba volar, pero estaba contento de que la castaña hubiera accedido a pasar ese rato con ellos.

-Sí, ya saben que yo no vuelo pero puedo verlos desde las gradas mientras leo un libro.- Hermione les sonrió y ellos también en respuesta.

-¡Genial! Pues vamos por las escobas y andando- dijo Harry, a quien el tema de pociones se le borraba por un momento.

Llegaron al campo, era un día soleado, pero si se trataba de volar a Harry le importaba un knut y al parecer Ron pensaba de la misma manera. Hermione se despidió de los chicos y fue a instalarse en la parte central de las gradas, para posteriormente sacar su libro y rápidamente sumergirse en él.

Harry y Ron se elevaron y comenzaron a desplazarse rápidamente por los aires, subían, bajaban, hacían todo tipo de piruetas como caer en picada para enderezarse a 5 cm. del suelo, en fin…Harry amaba la sensación del aire rozando su cabello, amaba sentir el frio pegando en su rostro, amaba volar, era lo único que realmente lo relajaba. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron volando, ni Hermione lo supo pues se había perdido completamente en su libro, pero cuando aterrizaron y se encontraron con ella, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

-¡Muero de hambre! ¿Ahora si les apetece ir a cenar?- con la ligera angustia de que tal vez cenara sólo, Ron preguntó, pero para su alivio ambos dijeron que sí.

Se pusieron en marcha al gran comedor, hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado esa tarde. Hermione les advirtió que al día siguiente reanudarían la lección de encantamientos, ganándose una mueca por parte de los otros dos. Atravesaron las puertas del castillo y observaron una gran cantidad de alumnos dirigiendo sus pasos al gran comedor.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- Ron exclamó bastante complacido, el volar siempre le producía un hambre feroz…bueno, en realidad ¿qué no le producía un hambre feroz? Ron Weasley siempre tenía hambre.

Entraron y tomaron asiento en su mesa, Harry no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que olió todo lo que estaba servido en la mesa, tomó unas cuantas piezas de pollo, un poco de puré de patatas y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Ron mantenía una conversación con Seamus sobre lo buenos que eran los Chudley Cannons, y Hermione y Neville hablaban sobre un libro de descubrimientos de propiedades mágicas en plantas muggles que Neville había recién leído, cuando de momento Harry sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás del cuello.

-¡Hola guapo!- era Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Hace unos meses ella y Harry se habían involucrado sentimentalmente, pero él decidió terminar su relación debido a que la chica era muy posesiva y celosa, Harry sentía que ya no podía ni respirar a su lado, así que decidió terminar por lo sano. A lo contrario de lo que él hubiera pensado, la susodicha se lo había tomado bien y también Ron, Harry en un principio se había sentido aliviado pero con el paso del tiempo cambió de parecer. Ginny se había vuelto muy cariñosa, lo abrazaba a cada oportunidad, lo llamaba por sobrenombres cursis y coquetos y cada que podía lo trataba de acariciar de formas que lo incomodaban, Harry había hablado de todas las formas posibles con ella para que dejara de hacerlo pero ella lo negaba y decía que todo estaba en su cabeza, hasta que un día Harry se cansó y dejó de discutir.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tratando de ser igual de amistoso que con todos los demás.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti últimamente?- ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono coqueto.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, un rubio ojigris miraba fijamente cierta escena que involucraba a un moreno azabache de ojos esmeralda y a una pelirroja.

-¿cómo es posible que san Popopitos potter haya rechazado mi amistad en primer año y pueda caer tan bajo como para relacionarse con semejantes traidores a la sangre? ¡La comadreja que traga como cavernícola y la comadrejilla zorra!- Draco lo expresó con una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Zabini que estaba a su lado terminando de cenar

-Nada, ¿nos vamos?...muero de sueño-dijo el rubio que ya se había levantado aún sin recibir respuesta.

-Sí, vamos.

Al día siguiente, Draco se levantó temprano y decidió salir a dar un paseo por los jardines, ya había realizado todos sus deberes así que podía disfrutar por completo su segundo día de descanso. Iba rumbo hacia el lago cuando vislumbró tres figuras conocidas haciendo lo mismo que la vez que su padrino lo había mandado a por Potter y Granger, iba a ir a molestarlos pero cambió de opinión, todavía no quería ver la cara de ninguno, en especial la de Potter, ya le bastaba con saber que la vería bastante seguido durante el resto del año. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y ahí se mantuvo durante todo el día…o casi hasta que el hambre lo llevó al gran comedor, donde se encontró con Nott y Zabini y juntos se fueron a su sala común. Draco subió a su alcoba para arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente y posteriormente entregarse a Morfeo, el día de mañana sería bastante tedioso, comenzando a primera hora con pociones con nada más y nada menos que con Gryffindor…Draco saltaba de felicidad.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: **Holaaa! :D aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y ya saben que si les gustó dejen un review. espero hayan tenido una excelente navidad y ¡que tengan un feliz año nuevo 2015 lleno de bendiciones! :)

La mañana del lunes no pudo haber iniciado peor para Harry: se había quedado dormido y se le había pasado la hora del desayuno, dio un vistazo por el cuarto y como era de esperarse, no había nadie. Faltaban exactamente 20 minutos para que la primera clase diera inicio, así que rápidamente se dio una ducha con agua fría para quitarse el sueño, se puso el uniforme, se anudó la corbata y salió disparado de la sala común con dirección a las mazmorras.

Llegó al aula de pociones con tan sólo 3 minutos de anticipación y para su suerte, no había rastro de Snape pero sí de Ron y Hermione, se reunió con ellos y soltó sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-Ron, ¿por qué diablos no me despertaste?- soltó el moreno en tono molesto.

-¡lo intenté!... Pero sólo balbuceaste: "déjame dormir" y volviste a quedarte dormido, y por cierto: buenos días.- se notaba molesto por la acusación y falta de modales del azabache.

-Lo siento…Buenos días- dijo Harry en un tono más amable dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos, para después tomar asiento en medio de ellos. Dado que Hermione era bastante mandona y diez veces más aplicada que Ron y Harry, los obligaba a sentarse en la segunda hilera de mesas. Ella hubiese querido sentarse en primera fila, pero los otros dos habían alegado que ya habían cedido bastante con sentarse en la segunda. Hablaban de lo que harían después de clases cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el profesor de pociones apareció.

-Abran su libro en la página 586- esperó unos segundos en los que los alumnos hacían lo dicho y continuó- el "filtro de los muertos en vida" es un potente somnífero capaz de inducir a un sueño interminable a quien la bebe, trabajarán en parejas durante la siguiente hora para realizarla, las instrucciones están en su libro ¿estamos de acuerdo?- todos asintieron-pueden escoger sus parejas- Harry y Ron se miraron en complicidad-excepto ustedes cuatro- la atención de todos se detuvo en Harry, Hermione, Draco y Pansy quienes se quedaron petrificados-las asesorías son dentro y fuera del aula…y comienzan hoy.

Harry maldijo a su adorado director y a su profesor de pociones en diez idiomas diferentes mientras dirigía su vista al rubio Slytherin, que se encontraba en una de las mesas de enfrente, mirando impaciente y despectivamente a Harry, esperando a que el azabache se acercara. Harry no se movió de su lugar y le lanzó a Malfoy una mirada retadora, que éste respondió con una igual. En eso estaban cuando Harry sintió una mirada diferente a la de Malfoy, sobre él. Snape lo miraba molesto, todos en el aula ya estaban comenzando a trabajar, incluidas Pansy y Hermione. Harry no quiso ocasionarse problemas con el profesor, así que tomó sus cosas y se acercó a Malfoy.

-¡Vaya! San Potter sí puede caminar-soltó burlón Malfoy. Harry sólo rodó sus ojos - limita tus capacidades a sólo ir por los ingredientes ¿puedes ó es muy difícil? De lo demás me encargo yo. Quiero salir de ésta clase con vida.

-¡No soy un idiota!- exclamó Harry molesto.

-Si eso ya lo sé Potter, los idiotas son gente admirable comparada contigo, tú estás muy por debajo de ellos. Ahora si no te molesta… ¡Tráeme los malditos ingredientes!

-No Malfoy, tú mismo dijiste que mi cerebro está atrofiado, muy por debajo de los idiotas, y una persona de mi condición ¿cómo sabría cuales son los ingredientes? Así que… ¿por qué no vas tú?- Harry lo dijo con un particular tono sarcástico-venenoso.

Malfoy le había dirigido una mirada de puro odio, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y fue al armario de ingredientes. Harry había ganado el primer strike.

El rubio se tardó unos minutos en ir por los ingredientes, regresó a la mesa y comenzó a preparar la poción ignorando olímpicamente a Harry, éste se sintió molesto por ser excluido de la preparación, pero por otro lado aliviado porque no sabía qué demonios hacer, observaba cómo Malfoy agregaba cosas que Harry ni idea tenía de qué eran. Esas asesorías en verdad le hacían falta.

Harry comenzaba a aburrirse por la falta de ocupación, cuando sintió que Malfoy le ponía algo en frente.

-Son raíces de Valeriana, córtalas en pequeñas tiras ¿podrás ó es mucho para ti?- Harry asintió- hazlo rápido, sé que te cuesta trabajo pero se acaba el tiempo.- Harry decidió por una vez, hacerle caso a Malfoy y se puso a cortarlas, en verdad lo hizo rápido, hasta Malfoy que seguía extrayendo el jugo de los granos de sopóforo, por un segundo dejó entrever una mueca de sorpresa que fue desapercibida por el azabache.- agrégalas lentamente a la poción y mézclalas dando tres giros de 360° con el cucharón.- así lo hizo Harry y posteriormente Malfoy agregó el jugo de granos y dio unos cuantos giros más con el cucharón.- pásame ese frasco- una vez que se lo dio, vertió un poco de la poción allí y lo tapó.- ¡ahora muévete!- Malfoy al igual que otros, se dirigía hacia el profesor para entregarle la muestra. Harry alcanzó al rubio justo cuando éste le iba a entregar el frasco a Snape.

-Dime Draco, ¿el señor Potter participó en la elaboración?- preguntó Snape.

Draco suspiró- Si profesor, considerando su coeficiente intelectual…creo que sí. –le dirigió una mirada burlona a Harry.

-Muy bien, pueden irse- soltó sin más Severus.

Harry y Malfoy guardaron sus cosas, salieron del aula y dado que a ambos les tocaban clases distintas, iban a tomar caminos opuestos cuando Harry soltó:

-Malfoy-el mencionado detuvo su caminar y volteó su mirada a Potter- ¿podríamos comenzar con las asesorías? Tarde o temprano tenemos que hacerlas… y en verdad las necesito.

\- ¡Mira nada más! San Potter rogando por mi ayuda- Malfoy sonrió con soberbia- es obvio que las necesitas eres un inepto...está bien sólo porque hoy me siento caritativo, nos vemos hoy a las 6:00 en la biblioteca. ¡NO LLEGUES TARDE!

-¡No te estoy rogando!…de acuerdo a las 6:00- Harry se arrepintió de discutir, ya le iba mal en encantamientos, no podía fallar en pociones. Si la única manera de aprobar pociones era por ese infeliz presumido que Merlín lo llenara de paciencia, pero no se echaría para atrás.

Sin más que decir ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus respectivas clases, la de Harry era Transformaciones y la de Draco DCAO. Harry recordó que no había desayunado porque su estómago rugió, pensó en pasar al gran comedor por algo de comer, pero ya era hora de ir con McGonagall y la conocía muy bien como para saber que no debía llegar tarde a su clase, así que sin más se dirigió a ella.

¡**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Sé que he tardado siglos pero estoy de vuelta. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, cualquier sugerencia dejenme un review. Sin más, a leer...**

La clase de Transformaciones pasó verdaderamente lenta para Harry, McGonagall se había pasado una hora en una disertación acerca de cómo convertir una almohada en un conejo de la que Harry no había entendido ni las dos primeras palabras, más tarde le pediría a Hermione que le explicara. Ahora su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando como haría para sobrevivir a los siguientes meses que tendría que convivir con el hurón, sin antes inventar una cuarta maldición imperdonable y lanzársela sin reparo…y además moría de hambre. Por suerte después de transformaciones vendría el almuerzo.

A la hora del almuerzo Draco llegó especialmente molesto al gran comedor, no entendía cómo es que había gente que disfrutaba de entrometerse en vidas ajenas sin ser requeridas, como era el caso de Astoria greengrass, que era una alumna de Slytherin de la misma edad de Draco, la cual se moría por él. Que se muriera por él no era el problema, no, de hecho a Draco le gustaba causar esa sensación, era un Malfoy a fin de cuentas, levantar pasiones y romper corazones era parte de su naturaleza. El verdadero problema era que Astoria se había convertido en su acosadora personal, no había nada, ningún paso que Draco hiciera del que Astoria no se enterara. Y eso lo cabreaba, pero lo que lo cabreaba aún más era que la tipa no tenía ningún reparo en ir con él y mostrarle su punto de vista, la muy descarada. Como había sucedido momentos antes cuando salían de DCAO…

FLASHBACK.

-Draco, cariño ¿cómo estás? Recién me enteré de que serás tutor de Potter, lo siento mucho. Si hay algo en lo q….-Astoria no pudo terminar pues había sido interrumpida por el rubio.

-¡Muchas gracias Astoria!-lanzó en tono mordaz- pero la situación con Potter es algo que yo puedo manejar perfectamente sin la ayuda de nadie, con permiso.- Draco comenzaba a caminar en rumbo al gran comedor cuando Astoria volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Sólo trato de apoyarte.

-¡No necesito tu apoyo, lo que necesito es que me dejes en paz!

-Pero Draco… ¡yo te amo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me aceptes?

-Nada, no tienes que hacer nada porque jamás te voy a aceptar- la chica comenzaba a mostrar indicios de querer llorar y Draco no quería lidiar con eso, así que agregó- no es personal Astoria, sólo que en este momento no busco una relación. Quiero concentrarme en mis estudios y un noviazgo sería una completa distracción.- a ver si de una vez lo dejaba en paz.

-Lo entiendo, cuando estés listo aquí estaré.- Draco ya no respondió, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del aula, ¿es que nunca lo dejaría en paz?

FIN FLASHBACK.

Al pasar por las puertas del gran comedor Harry suspiró aliviado, sus tripas rugían en necesidad de alimento, se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa Gryffindor y comenzó a llenar su plato de diferentes cosas. Después del almuerzo tendría la tarde libre hasta las seis que sería la hora en la que vería a Malfoy, pero era muy pronto para amargarse por eso.

-Oye Harry qué ¿te parece si vamos a volar?- Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-No, Harry no irá a volar y tú tampoco Ronald. Tenemos una lección pendiente ¿lo olvidan?-ambos refunfuñaron en respuesta.

-Vamos Herms, sólo unas horas- Pidió Ron haciendo un puchero.

-No, si quieren aprobar encantamientos tienen que aplicarse.- Ron exhaló resignado.

Pasaron las horas en la sala común practicando el dichoso hechizo y para buena suerte de Harry y Ron, habían podido realizarlo exitosamente en tres ocasiones, aunque al pelirrojo le había costado un poco más de esfuerzo pero a fin de cuentas lo había logrado.

-En verdad los felicito chicos, estoy orgullosa de ustedes- Hermione exclamó como aquella madre que felicita a sus hijos después de ganar algún premio. Harry vio la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaban quince minutos para las seis.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que irme. Tengo una cita con Satanás- Harry exclamó y Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Te verás con Malfoy?

-Sí, acordamos que hoy iniciaríamos las lecciones.

-Suerte colega, hablaré con Fred y George para ver si pueden conseguir veneno para hurones- Ron exclamó y todos rieron.

Harry salió de la sala común con dirección a la biblioteca, al llegar a la puerta el Azabache suspiró y entró buscando a Malfoy, tardó en encontrarlo cuando vio que se hallaba en una mesa del rincón al fondo del lugar.

-Vaya Potter me sorprende que llegaras puntual.- Draco lo saludó con sarcasmo.

-No entiendo por qué, yo siempre soy puntual.

-Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto aplástate aquí- señalando la silla frente a la suya- para que podamos acabar con esto de una vez. Harry iba a protestar pero no quería iniciar un pleito apenas llegar, así que sólo se sentó.

-Muy bien Potter, escogí una poción que considero va de acuerdo con tu coeficiente intelectual- Harry lo miró con ojos despectivos a lo que Malfoy sólo sonrió.- es una poción en pomada que funciona para sanar heridas superficiales ¿crees poder realizarla o es mucho para san Potter?

-Sólo dime qué hacer.

-Muy bien Potter, esto- Harry no había visto que sobre la mesa había muchos objetos: un caldero, un cucharón, varios cuchillos y una serie de otros artefactos y especias que no conocía.- se llama caldero, generalmente se utiliza para que todos los ingredi…- Malfoy por favor ¿podrías dejar de ser un imbécil y comenzar con las instrucciones?

-¡Wow! ¿En dónde quedó tu sentido del humor?- En donde quedarán tus dientes si no dejas de hacerte el gracioso.

-Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu maestro Potty, pero está bien comencemos. – Tomó unas hojas de algo que Harry no conocía y dijo- estas son hojas de rúcula, toma un cuchillo y córtalas hasta que ya no sea posible- tardó unos minutos para cumplir lo dicho y cuando terminó miró a Malfoy- ahora agrégalas al caldero- Harry lo hizo- toma esa botella y agrega 10 gotas.

-¿Qué es?- aceite de ajenjo, ¡apresúrate!- Harry vertió cuidadosamente las 10 gotas- ahora toma las raíces de valeriana y machácalas con esto- señaló algo que Harry vio como una piedra, lo tomó y comenzó a aplastar las raíces una a una- ¿qué haces? Junta todas o tardarás siglos- ¡discúlpame! hago lo mejor que puedo- ¿sí? Pues lo haces mal.

Harry comenzaba a cabrearse- entonces ven y hazlo tú para que vea como se hace.- de mala gana Malfoy se paró y se puso a un lado de Potter, y le quitó la piedra- sólo juntas las raíces en un montón y machacas- mientras Draco se concentraba en su labor, Harry lo observaba y no pudo pasar desapercibido que Malfoy olía bien, muy bien…un momento ¿Harry pensando en el olor de Malfoy? Harry sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio- ¿qué te pasa?- nada, un mosquito- Draco lo miró por un momento y dijo- ¿ya entendiste Potter?- sí, creo que sí- muy bien, ¡deslúmbrame!

Mientras Harry continuaba con la poción, Draco se percató que Potter hacía una expresión muy graciosa mientras se concentraba: levantaba una ceja y se mordía el labio. Draco podía decir que más que graciosa era ¿linda? No, no ¿qué demonios andaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento. Era graciosa, nadamás.

-¿Qué sucede?- Harry dijo al ver que Draco sacudía la cabeza- ¿lo hice mal?

-No Potter, sólo era…un mosquito.

**¿Que tal?...espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente cap... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia no duden en dejarme un review :D Sin más, a leer.**

**P.D: Me han preguntado si habrá Ron/Zabinni y la verdad no lo sé, no lo había pensado ¿ustedes que opinan? **

-¿Y bien?- Harry preguntó después de seguir todas las instrucciones dictadas por el rubio, con la certeza de que la poción iba a tener algún error y que Malfoy no iba a tener ningún reparo en echárselo en cara.

-Haz superado mis expectativas Potter: aún seguimos con vida- Malfoy lo dijo con tono burlón.

Harry rodó los ojos y omitió un comentario mordaz que seguramente los llevaría a otra discusión y en cambio soltó:

-Pero la poción salió bien… ¿verdad?

-En realidad me hubiera sorprendido el que hubiera salido mal. Esta poción es tan simple que hasta un troll con los ojos cerrados hubiera podido realizarla, y eso sí sería vergonzoso, aún para ti ¿no Potty?

-Como sea Malfoy- Harry estaba cansado y no tenía ánimos de discutir- ¿cuándo continuaremos con éstas estúpidas lecciones?

-He pensado que los gérmenes de idiotez que cargas podrían ser contagiosos y si estamos en contacto en más de una ocasión por semana podría resultar que me contagies, así que cada lunes sería la opción más viable para evitar la cuarentena.

-Cada lunes suena bien y de paso los demás días puedes irte a la mierda ¿te parece?

-¡Ay Potter! ¿ves cómo eres imbécil? Tengo las neuronas suficientes para no irme a meter a tu hogar.

-¡Jódete!- Harry podía sentir la ira acumularse en su interior, pero recordó que se encontraban dentro de la biblioteca así que reunió lo poco de serenidad que le quedaba- la lección terminó ¿cierto? ¡Me largo de aquí!

No esperó la respuesta del rubio y salió de la biblioteca con su mente ocupada en la imagen del rubio siendo atacado de múltiples maneras por una manada de hipogrifos.

Harry llegó frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

-jarabe de anís- murmuró con tono aun ligeramente alterado, seguido del retrato haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar. La sala común estaba casi vacía a excepción de una parejita que se encontraba en una esquina diciéndose cosas al oído, un grupo de amigos los que Harry recordó eran de tercer año charlando muy animosamente en uno de los sillones y su amigo pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal la lección camarada?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-¡la odio! ¡la odio! ¡en serio la odio!- dejó salir su ira y frustración.

-¿La poción salió mal?

-No, ¡el problema es mi tutor que no sabe ser otra cosa que un dolor en el culo!

-Ya, pero ya conoces a Malfoy, no le des el gusto de renunciar a las lecciones sólo porque está siendo un imbécil, recuerda que lo ha sido toda su vida.

-Tienes razón, además Dumbledore jamás me dejaría abandonar las lecciones y Snape me reprobaría enseguida- el pelirrojo sólo sonrió e hizo un pequeño asentimiento por respuesta- ¿dónde está Hermione?

-Aquí estoy- dijo la castaña que había ingresado por el retrato y se dirigía a ellos- fui a mi lección con Parkinson.

-¿y?- exclamaron unísonamente ambos chicos.

-No estuvo tan mal, sólo le di instrucciones y breves explicaciones de los ingredientes y ella se dedicó a tomar notas y a hacer la práctica. ¿y a ti qué tal te fue Harry?

El moreno suspiró en signo de cansancio y respondió:

-La parte de realizar la poción fue bastante sencillo, lo difícil es no tratar de asfixiar al profesor… pero sobreviví.

-Oh Harry, sé que conseguirás aprender pociones ¡eres muy inteligente!... ¡flojo! Pero inteligente- dijo en ese tono reconfortante característico de Hermione.

-¡Gracias Herms!-dijo el moreno abrazando a la chica.

-Sí, es un muy bello momento pero por favor ¿podríamos continuarlo en el gran comedor mientras cenamos?- exclamó Ron a lo que la castaña sólo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y Harry asintió.

La cena pasó volando mientras que los gryffindor's conversaban sobre el partido que habría ese fin de semana entre Huflepuff y Ravenclaw y no se percataron que eran el centro de un par de miradas de la mesa Slytherin.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que aguantar al cara rajada, yo no tengo la culpa de su deficiencia intelectual. ¡Además el muy cabrón no tiene modales, me dejó en la biblioteca sin recoger absolutamente nada!

-Yo mientras no tenga que conversar más de lo necesario con Granger estaré bien- dijo Pansy resignada.

-¡Pero por distracciones cómo ésa el idiota no progresa!- dijo ignorando a Pansy, mientras veía a la Weasley menor sentarse a un lado de Potter comenzando a acariciar su cabello- ¡casi no tiene neuronas y las que tiene las usa para calentarse con la puta esa!

Malfoy estaba molesto con Potter y verlo recibiendo cariñitos de Ginny lo había hecho enfurecer aún más. Pansy no sabía que responder así que frotó el ante brazo de Draco en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Gryffindor seguían charlando agradablemente hasta que Hermione conjuró un_ tempus_: 9:45 pm.

-Chicos creo que es hora de ir a dormir, recuerden que mañana a primera hora el profesor Flitwick evaluará el encantamiento _Geminio_ y necesitamos estar bien descansados si queremos obtener una buena nota- ambos chicos gimieron en desaprobación pero Harry se sintió en parte aliviado por librarse de los brazos de Ginny, se levantaron siguiendo a la castaña, despidiéndose de los otros en la mesa. Harry echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor captando una imagen que no sabía cómo interpretar: Parkinson acariciando el brazo de Malfoy. Eso le hizo preguntarse si había algo entre esos dos, dedujo que sí en base al comportamiento de ambos en la oficina de Snape y también a que la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos, esta deducción produjo una ligera molestia en el interior del moreno, pero restándole importancia siguió a sus amigos rumbo a la sala común.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba de muy buen humor, él y Ron habían logrado aprobar su prueba con Flitwick y las otras clases habían pasado muy tranquilamente. Parte de su buen humor es que no había tenido que verle la cara a Malfoy en todo el día y si la suerte estaba de su lado no tendría que hacerlo hasta el jueves en clase de pociones. Pero por supuesto que la suerte no estaba del lado de Harry.

Ya que habían terminado todas sus clases, él y Ron habían decidido ir a jugar quidditch unas horas, habían invitado a la castaña pero ella esta vez había rechazado su oferta diciendo que iría a la biblioteca a leer un poco. Llegaron al campo de juego notando que cierto rubio se encontraba allí junto con sus amigos.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el dúo dinámico de Hogwarts- los recibió Malfoy con su característico tono engreído.

-¡Cállate hurón!, venimos a volar y no quiero desperdiciar mis energías peleando contigo- exclamó Ron.

-Pues creo que eso no se va a poder comadreja porque nosotros estamos aquí y llegamos antes.

-Pero ya se iban ¿no es cierto?- dijo el pelirrojo en tono mordaz.

-Pero ahora tenemos ganas de quedarnos más tiempo ¿no es así?- preguntó en dirección a los otros Slytherin's, ganándose un asentimiento y risas por parte de ellos.

-¡Tú no eres el dueño de la cancha Malfoy!- dijo Harry a quien su buen humor comenzaba a irse.

-¡Pero lo sería si quisiera Potter!

-Pero no lo es, así que ¡vete!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Potter!

-¡Lárgate!

-¡Córreme!

El moreno no aguantó más así que se echó encima de Draco cayendo al suelo comenzando una pelea de las muchas en su historial.

-¡me tienes harto!- gritó Harry mientras lanzaba puñetazos al pecho de Malfoy, mientras que éste lanzaba patadas para librarse del agarre del otro.

-¡¿Y tú crees que tú a mí no?!- dijo el rubio acumulando fuerzas empujando a Harry, revirtiendo las posiciones quedando Draco encima de Harry, en esta nueva postura el rostro de ambos quedó muy cerca el uno del otro.

Harry pudo notar por primera vez la profundidad de los ojos grises de su rival, este contacto visual detuvo el enfrentamiento por unos segundos lanzando una corriente eléctrica suave muy agradable por el pecho de ambos que se instaló en la parte baja de su abdomen. Dicha pausa también sirvió para que Ron y los otros pudieran separarlos, terminando con el contacto visual.

-¡¿Estás bien camarada?!-se notaba la preocupación en el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sólo vámonos de aquí…no vale la pena.

-Oh Potty se rinde por la paz ¡qué conmovedor! – Harry ignoró a Malfoy y se encaminó hacia el castillo con Ron- ve con tu noviecita la Weasley para que te de unos arrumacos de felicitación- Malfoy no sabía por qué había dicho lo último, le salió de manera instintiva.

Harry decidió no responder y siguió su camino al castillo con ningún rastro del buen humor que tenía unas horas antes.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLA! :) ****Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero les guste. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia, déjenme un Review. **

**P.D: Aún no sé si habrá Ron/Zabinni, puede que si jeje...Sin más, a leer.**

-¡Maldito hurón de mierda!-exclamó Ron en su camino a la puerta del castillo- ¡te aseguro que uno de estos días me va a agarrar en serio de mal humor y se va a quedar con la marca de mis puños por todo su pálido y aristocrático cuerpo!- al notar que Harry no había hecho ningún comentario a su muy elaborado plan de venganza, el pelirrojo miró a su amigo y se percató que miraba al suelo perdido en sus pensamientos- hermano, no has dicho ni una palabra desde que dejamos a Malfoy y a su séquito de viboritas ¿te encuentras bien?

Por poco y no escuchaba que Ron le estaba hablando, Harry estaba sumido en un mar de confusión ¡¿qué demonios había sucedido hace un momento con Malfoy?! Una cosa tenía clara y era que odiaba al sujeto, pero esa mirada que había compartido con él unos minutos antes, ver esos iris plata clavarse en los suyos había trastocado algo en su interior, algo que no sabía bien qué era pero había hecho que dentro de él la temperatura subiera y un calor tan agradable se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Eso le permitió darse cuenta que aún esos fríos ojos grises podrían derretir hasta el más grueso glacial, Harry para tranquilizarse pensó lo que para él era lo más lógico: _Malfoy es un demonio, los demonios te llevan al infierno y para poder cumplirlo tienen que atraerte de alguna forma, los ojos de Malfoy son su forma de hacerlo. _Harry rió internamente ante su "lógica" explicación y ahora si pensó con más realismo: _Malfoy no es un demonio, es solo un inmenso dolor en el culo que para mi desgracia tiene ojos bastante atractivos._

-Sí, estoy bien Ron. Es solo que en verdad quería volar y por culpa de ése imbécil ya no lo hicimos- soltó Harry no queriendo decir ni una palabra de su incidente y posterior resolución acerca del rubio.

-Lo sé, pero mañana sí podremos hacerlo y te ganaré- dijo Ron con fingida presunción.

-Ya lo veremos Weasley- exclamó Harry siguiéndole el juego a su amigo, para posteriormente ambos entrar al gran comedor para cenar.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí, en el campo de quidditch para ser más precisos un grupo de slytherin's conversaban sobre cierto encuentro que habían sostenido momentos antes con un par de gryffindor's:

-Esos cretinos se creen dueños de Hogwarts sólo porque Potter es el maldito niño que vivió, ¡ni que fuera la gran cosa!- todos sonrieron y asintieron ante el comentario de Zabinni, todos menos uno- ¿no es cierto Draco?

El mencionado no respondió, Malfoy estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender qué diablos había sucedido momentos antes entre él y Potter: _¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Draco Malfoy?! Sí, es cierto que el cara rajada tiene uno de los pares de ojos más cautivantes que hayas visto, pero no tiene por qué ser para tanto, ese idiota no tiene una mínima cualidad más que ser un completo imbécil, algo bueno tenía que tener en compensación y esos ojos eran su premio de consolación._ Este pensamiento logró traer un poco de paz a su turbada mente, hasta queDraco recordó lo último que le dijo a Potter. Eso era la otra situación a la que no encontraba explicación y que lo ponía tan nervioso como la reacción que tuvo ante la mirada esmeralda de Potter, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que después de su "raro" y prolongado contacto visual, recordó la escena de la noche anterior en el gran comedor entre la Weasley menor y el moreno y visualizó en su mente los ojos de Potter mirando de esa forma tan intensa a la "Weasley putita" como Draco la había bautizado en su mente, y algo en él se encendió y fue como impulsiva y casi automáticamente soltó aquello tan fuera de lugar. Draco no entendía como fue capaz de hacerlo, hurgó en su mente hasta que encontró una solución que era suficientemente convincente para él, para darle paz en ese momento. _Es sólo que no comprendo cómo puede haber alguien tan estúpida como para no percatarse que detrás de esos ojos mmm… _Malfoy no quería pensar que los ojos de Potter eran "bellos", ¡en serio que no! Pero no encontraba una palabra que fuera menos halagadora para describirlos. _Pues sí, aunque me cueste admitirlo el desgraciado tiene ojos "bellos", ¿¡pero cómo es posible que esa tarada no pueda darse cuenta que debajo de ellos está el ser más sin chiste y sin cerebro que hay!? _Y con eso Draco Malfoy se dijo que la "estupidez" de Ginny era la causa de molestia, aunque ni siquiera él estaba totalmente convencido, pero servía por el momento.

-¿Draco?- repitió Zabinni.

\- Sí, lo que digas- dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones, no prestando mucha atención a la conversación sostenida por sus acompañantes- vamos a cenar, muero de hambre- y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar rumbo al colegio siendo seguido por los demás.

Era la mañana del jueves y Harry no podía sentirse peor, tenía pociones a la primera hora y eso significaba dos horas que pasaría al lado de Malfoy y todo por culpa de las benditas tutorías. Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el campo de quidditch y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos del rubio, no importa que hiciera, su mente siempre regresaba a la penetrante mirada del otro y eso lo cabreaba. _Otro motivo más por el cuál odiar a Draco Malfoy_ se repetía a sí mismo y aún no se sentía preparado mentalmente para lidiar con ello y menos a primera hora de la mañana.

Del otro lado del castillo, el rubio no estaba muy alejado del sentir de Harry, había pasado los últimos dos días imaginando que Potter lo volvía a mirar de aquella forma, que se perdía en esos orbes esmeralda y eso en vez de provocarle desagrado, le provocaba deseo, deseo de volver a mirar realmente los ojos del cuatro ojos. Esto hacía enfurecer al rubio. _Cómo es posible que los putos ojos del infeliz puedan causar tanto alboroto dentro de mí y él ni enterado._ Malfoy tenía el deseo de golpear al gryffindor y el hecho de que le esperaban dos horas a su lado no amainaba las cosas.

Harry no quería que la hora del desayuno terminara, él junto con Ron y Hermione habían bajado al gran comedor y ahora faltaban tan solo diez minutos para que su martirio comenzara,

-vamos chicos, si no queremos que Snape nos baje puntos por llegar tarde es hora de irnos- dijo la chica dando un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza. Ron asintió y se levantó siguiendo a la chica, Harry únicamente se levantó y los siguió rogando a Merlín por paciencia y tranquilidad para sobrevivir a la clase.

Llegaron al aula con unos minutos de anticipación para encontrarse con que Snape ya estaba allí anotando cosas en el pizarrón y que todos los estudiantes que ya habían llegado, entre ellos Malfoy, estaban sentados ya en parejas. Ron exclamó un pequeño "suerte" y el trío dorado se separó para ir con sus respectivas parejas: Hermione con Parkinson, Ron con Neville y Harry con Malfoy. Este último leía un libro que Harry intuyó era el de pociones cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¡Ya era hora san Potter!- aunque por dentro no lo decía en serio, no quería verlo ni en pintura y había rogado por que el moreno no asistiera, pero sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! No estoy de humor- Harry en serio no estaba listo para esto. Malfoy ya iba a responder pero no pudo porque fue interrumpido por la voz de su profesor.

-Esta poción será la que realizarán el día de hoy- dijo señalando a la pizarra- tienen lo que resta de la clase, ¡a trabajar!

-hepno… ¿qué?- dijo Harry quien no podía pronunciar el nombre de la poción.

-Sólo cállate, déjame trabajar y le diré a Snape que colaboraste- el rubio no quería verse en la mínima necesidad de mirarlo.

-¡Pero quiero colaborar!- Soltó Harry en voz baja que no comprendía este arranque de "¿bondad?" no sabía de qué era.

-Muy bien- dijo Draco sin más remedio, no quería iniciar una discusión de la que si Snape se enteraba, no daría crédito a que se debiera a que él no quería a Potter interviniendo en la poción- saca el jugo de estas bayas y ponlo en un frasco.

-¿Para qué son estas bayas?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Si no sé para qué son ¿cómo se supone que voy a aprender?

-Eso es problema de tu falta de cerebro, de la cual yo no soy responsable- para esto Draco no había levantado el rostro concentrado en su tarea y para no ver a Potter, hasta ahora. Miró a Potter y con ello a esos ojos esmeralda.

-¡Eres mi tutor! Y a pesar de mi falta de cerebro es tu deber el tan siquiera intentar que aprenda algo- Harry comenzaba a cabrearse cuando Malfoy levantó su rostro y se encontró con los orbes plata que estaba intentando evitar. Volvió a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica, movió su mano ligeramente hacia delante sin despegar sus ojos de los otros y sin darse cuenta, tiró una botellita con un líquido verde en su interior que hasta hace un instante era manipulado por Malfoy. El contenido fue a dar a la manga de la túnica de este y comenzó a brotar una especie de vapor de ella. Esto por supuesto terminó con el contacto visual.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Malfoy ganándose la atención de todos en la hasta entonces callada aula, incluido Snape.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-¡Cabeza hueca de pacotilla!

-Suficiente- exclamó Snape que lanzaba un hechizo que hizo que la manga de Draco siguiera humeando- ¡Castigados! ¡Ambos! Mañana en mi oficina a las 07:00 pm.

-¡Pero fue él!

-No me importa Draco, ambos son un equipo y el equipo paga las consecuencias de los actos hechos por alguno de los integrantes y hoy el equipo quedó castigado- sin más el profesor regresó a su escritorio y dijo- la clase ha terminado por hoy, continuaremos en la siguiente. Retírense.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir del aula. Draco dirigió una mirada de furia pura a Harry quién también estaba alterado.

-¡descerebrado de mierda!- dijo el rubio y se fue de allí.

Harry esa mañana había creído que no estaba listo para encontrarse con el slytherin, y estaba en lo cierto.

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA! Sé que he tardado siglos pero he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia déjenme un review. ¡Muchas gracias! A leer…**

Draco estaba que echaba chispas, no era suficiente con aguantar a Potter en las tutorías y en las horas de pociones, ahora tendría que pasar quién sabe cuánto tiempo encerrado con él gracias al dichoso castigo. ¡_Potter es la persona más inepta del mundo!...la más inepta con los ojos más bellos_ pensó Draco sin poder evitar que su mente pasara a los _putos ojos de Potter _como él había decidido llamarlos.

El día para Harry había pasado relativamente normal, todas sus clases habían pasado sin mayor problema y lo mejor de todo era que no se había topado para nada con el rubio. Todavía no entendía como un par de ojos podían causar todo esos estragos en él y sobretodo que esos ojos fueran propiedad del dolor en el culo más grande del mundo. Era cerca de la hora de cenar, así que junto con Ron y Hermione se dirigía al gran comedor.

-No Ron, no te ayudaré con tus deberes de Historia- dijo la castaña con tono determinante.

-¡Oh! Vamos Hermione, sabes perfectamente que yo con la historia no me llevo bien- dijo Ron poniendo una mueca parecida a un puchero.

-Ron, tú no te llevas bien con ninguna materia- exclamó interviniendo divertido Harry.

-Y por eso mismo Hermione debe ayudarme para que al menos en una no me vaya tan mal.

-De acuerdo Ronald- soltó la chica dándose por vencida- pero sólo te ayudaré a armar el escrito, tú tendrás que buscar toda la información.

-¡Hecho! Eres la mejor Herms- dijo Ron sonriendo de alivio.

-lo sé- respondió ella con fingida presunción. Todos rieron mientras entraban al gran salón y se dirigieron a su respectiva mesa.

Saludaron a Neville, Dean y Seamus que ya estaban sentados y se les unieron a su discusión de quién creían que ganaría de entre McGonnagall y Umbridge en un duelo sin varitas.

Harry dio un vistazo hacia las demás mesas, deteniéndose en la que cierto rubio conversaba muy íntimamente para el gusto del gryffindor con Pansy Parkinson. _Pues claro, son pareja _pensó, imaginó a esos dos haciéndose arrumacos y mirándose a los ojos, a los ojos tan profundos de Malfoy y otra vez sintió una ligera molestia en el pecho. Sintió la necesidad de salir para aclarar su mente. Se excusó para ir al baño sin percatarse que del otro lado del lugar, cierto rubio hacía lo mismo, iba aún sumido en sus pensamientos que al salir del gran comedor, chocó con la persona a la que menos quería ver.

-¡¿Por qué nunca te fijas por dónde vas Potter?! Tú eres imbécil hasta dormido- dijo Malfoy cabreado por el golpe y por haberse encontrado con el responsable de la pérdida de tranquilidad en los últimos días.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento únicamente para maldecir a Merlín con palabras no tan propias para una persona decente.

-¿Y tú por qué no te fijaste? Pensar en Parkinson te come el cerebro ¿cierto?- Harry en verdad no sabía por qué había dicho eso, únicamente lo dijo así, sin pensarlo.

-¿Eh?- Malfoy estaba confundido por lo dicho por el gryffindor.

-¡Nada!, quítate de mi camino- Harry la había cagado, no se explicaba por qué había dicho lo de Parkinson pero en el momento de rabia lo recordó y se le salió. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación para tratar de olvidar su maldita suerte.

\- Y si no quiero ¿Qué?- la actitud de Potter le parecía muy rara, incluyendo lo dicho de Parkinson.

-¡Quítate!- dijo el moreno empujando al slytherin. El rubio al recibir el empujón, le respondió con uno igual que estampó a Potter en la pared.

-¡Tú no me ordenas cara rajada!- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Harry tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

Harry sintió en la cercanía del rubio el aroma que éste desprendía, a menta con lavanda y se le antojó preocupantemente placentero. El rubio miró la expresión en la cara de su oponente y se permitió apreciar cada facción en el rostro de su enemigo, deteniéndose en sus labios que le parecieron demasiado suaves y besables… _¿qué demonios estás pensando Draco? _El rubio soltó el agarre en el que tenía al otro y se fue sumamente consternado por lo que acababa de pasar. Harry se quedó unos instantes rememorando lo ocurrido, aun percibiendo el aroma del otro. _¿Qué sucede contigo Harry? Primero sus jodidos ojos y luego su aroma, ese imbécil es todo un demonio._

El gryffindor llegó a su sala común dirigiéndose en grandes zancadas a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y se puso la pijama, estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió y sus compañeros y amigos entraron.

-¿Qué te pasó camarada?- dijo Ron con un dejo de preocupación- dijiste que irías al baño y ya no regresaste.

-Sí, lo siento. Fui al baño pero- Harry por supuesto que no iba a decirles de su encuentro con Malfoy, lo que quería era olvidarlo lo más pronto posible- me comenzó un dolor de cabeza y decidí venirme a descansar.

-Pero ¿Estas bien? ¿No quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?- fue el turno de Seamus de mostrar su preocupación.

-No, gracias. En verdad estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado…buenas noches- y sin más se metió en la cama. Sus compañeros se extrañaron de su cortante actitud pero decidieron dejarlo por la paz.

Malfoy en su habitación no podía con la confusión, el rubio estaba consciente que últimamente su perspectiva del moreno estaba cambiando, era un imbécil, en eso no había duda, pero era un imbécil con encantos ocultos que al descubrirlos ocasionaban conflictos en él. Draco sabía que le atraían tanto mujeres como hombres y eso jamás le había importado, pero de eso a que comiences a ver a tu enemigo "besable" eran dos cosas titánicamente diferentes.

Harry dormía plácidamente, se encontraba totalmente relajado cuando en sueños recordó lo vivido fuera del comedor con Malfoy, revivió el aroma y la cercanía del rubio, sólo que esta vez el rubio no se separaba y huía, esta vez era diferente, esta vez el rubio acortaba aún más la distancia y susurraba un: _bésame Potter. _Y el moreno iba a hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Sentía como su corazón latía más rápido cada vez, estaban cada vez más cerca y Harry podía distinguir que ese aroma a menta venía del aliento de Malfoy. Un poco más y rozaría sus labios con los suyos. Sólo un poco más…

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta hombre! Se nos va a hacer tarde- Ron lo movía insistentemente. Potter se levantó todavía un poco acelerado por su sueño y se dirigió a la ducha exclamando un _¡Mierda! _Por su descuido.

En la ducha dejando el agua caer en su cuerpo, Harry se encontraba totalmente confundido. Recordaba ese _bésame Potter _y recordaba que en el sueño él sí quería hacerlo. Eso le causó escalofríos. Él no era gay, siempre se había sentido atraído por mujeres, ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente el tener algún tipo de contacto "afectuoso" con otro hombre. Pensó por un momento besar a Seamus o a Ron y se dio cuenta que en efecto le daba asco. _Fue solo en el sueño, en los sueños pasan cosas raras_ pensó Harry para sentirse más tranquilo, para continuar duchándose y posteriormente ir a clase.

Draco pasó toda la mañana evitando a toda costa encontrarse con Potter, todavía no estaba listo para ver sus _putos ojos _otra vez, ya iba a tener suficiente con verlo en el castigo de Snape.

En clase de transformaciones, Harry no lograba conseguir conjurar el hechizo para convertir una aguja en una moneda de oro. Su mente se distraía rápidamente recordando el sueño. _Bésame Potter_ no lograba sacarse de la mente la voz del rubio diciendo esa frase que en la mente de Harry sonaba endemoniadamente sexy. _Malfoy, maldito demonio._

Faltaban 15 minutos para la cita con Snape, Draco dejó el libro que inútilmente trataba de leer, ya que su mente en vez de concentrarse en la lectura se perdía en el recuerdo de los _putos labios de Potter. _Salió de su sala común dirigiéndose al despacho de su adorado profesor.

Harry no había logrado sacarse de la mente ese _bésame Potter_ en todo el maldito día, por más que había intentado distraerse aún con los deberes no pudo, se dijo que el estar encerrado en su sala común no ayudaba en distraerlo, así que decidió salir a caminar para después ir a cumplir su castigo con Snape. La caminata tampoco sirvió mucho así que terminó por esperarse fuera del despacho de Snape 20 minutos antes de su cita.

Al llegar fuera del despacho y ver a Potter recargado en un muro puso al rubio súbitamente incómodo y nervioso, pero como buen Malfoy que era no dejó que se notara al exterior.

-¡Vaya! Comienzo a creer verdaderamente que el ser un inútil no es tu única cualidad y que mínimo en la puntualidad tienes decencia- exclamó el rubio como saludo imprimiendo su más puro tono Malfoy en cada palabra.

-¡Que te den Malfoy!- Potter soltó cabreado, no estaba listo para encontrarse con él.

Malfoy trató de no pensar en las implicaciones que esa frase tenía, porque pensar en Potter en _esa _situación… _¡NO! ¡No! Draco contrólate_. Se dijo el rubio. Iba a responder con un insulto cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y la figura del profesor salió con cara de fastidio.

-Vengan conmigo- soltó sin más. Se dirigieron al aula de pociones y antes de entrar el profesor habló- entréguenme sus varitas- ambos obedecieron y entraron al aula siguiendo a Snape- su castigo consiste en ordenar el estante de materiales- señaló el mueble que estaba pegado a la pared a la izquierda de la puerta. Harry vio que estaba un poco desordenado pero se dijo que acabarían pronto- y por supuesto tendrán que lavar cada uno de ellos- Harry rápidamente cambió de opinión. _Es un maldito.-_cierren el aula cuando terminen.- y sin más se fue.

-¿Cómo empezamos?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo más sensato es llevar todos los materiales al lavabo-que estaba al otro extremo del lugar-lavarlos y acomodarlos.

-Muy bien, pido lavar-dijo el moreno.

-No no no no, yo lavo, tú acomodas.

-No Malfoy, yo pedí lavar antes- Harry sentía comenzar a enojarse.

-¿Ah sí? No me importa Potter, si no lavo tú lo haces todo solo.

-Le diré a Snape.

-Y como le agradas tanto te creerá ¿no?-soltó Draco con sarcasmo. Harry pensó en lo dicho por el rubio y concluyó que tenía razón, era su palabra contra la de Malfoy. Suspiró derrotado.

-De acuerdo- Draco sonrió en victoria y sin más ambos comenzaron a llevar los materiales al lavabo.

Draco comenzó lavando los calderos en silencio, el moreno no quería mirar a Malfoy, mirarlo significaba recordar el sueño y no quería recordarlo por nada así que encontró que el muro de piedra era muy interesante. Draco miró de reojo a Potter notando que veía intensamente a la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿La pared te habla?

-Sí, estamos platicando sobre lo mucho que te odiamos.

-Pues dile que los dos se pueden ir a la mierda.

El moreno volteó a verlo para responderle, pero al hacerlo se encontró con los orbes plata y se puso súbitamente tenso. Retiró rápido su vista de aquellos ojos y vio que ya había varios calderos limpios, los tomó y los llevó al estante, los acomodó y decidió quedarse de ese lado de la habitación para evitar más contactos incómodos. Estuvieron en silencio por largo tiempo, Draco limitándose a lavar y Harry a ir llevando los materiales conforme fueron saliendo. Para ambos habían sido los minutos más incómodos y aburridos de sus vidas, más lo primero que lo segundo.

Draco finalmente terminó de lavar y se sentó en una de las mesas esperando a que Potter terminara para ya poder salir de ahí, veía a Potter ir y venir con cosas y no logró evitar reparar en el cuerpo del otro. Pensó que jugar al quidditch le había brindado muchos frutos, se veía un cuerpo bien formado y proporcionado, unos brazos firmes y fuertes por debajo del suéter…_Draco ¡detente! Ese imbécil no merece tu atención, ni siquiera es la gran cosa._ Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el susodicho estaba teniendo problemas con sostener uno de los calderos que intentaba acomodar en la parte superior del mueble y que estaba a punto de caerle encima. El moreno soltó un quejido y fue como Malfoy se percató de lo que sucedía.

-¡Si serás tarado!- dijo éste yendo a detener que el idiota de Potter le causara molestias. Llegó por detrás de Harry y sostuvo el caldero con una de las manos, logrando entre los dos acomodar el artefacto.

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo aunque le pesara reconocerlo y un poco nervioso al notar al rubio detrás de él y bastante cerca.

-No hay de qué cara rajada, siempre estoy para ayudar a los más necesitados…de cerebro.

Harry volteó encarando al rubio con la intención de decirle unas cuantas cositas.

-¡Pues si dices que no…- y el reclamo murió allí, pues al voltearse se encontró con los orbes plata muy cerca de él, paseó la vista por el rostro del otro llegando a los labios y volvió a percibir el aroma a lavanda con menta y el _bésame Potter_ revivió en su mente poniéndolo nervioso.

Draco por su parte no se esperaba que Potter volteara tan súbitamente y que lo hiciera lo desconcertó, sus ojos sin pensarlo descendieron a los labios tan besables de su enemigo y pensó cuáles serían las posibilidades de llegar a probarlos, se dijo que ambos ya se odiaban y que robarle un beso a san Potter no cambiaría las cosas, el moreno simplemente lo odiaría más y él habría satisfecho su…"curiosidad". Sin pensarlo más se fue acercando cada vez más a los labios del otro.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, con el recuerdo de su sueño y con Malfoy tan cerca, y mirando aquellos labios, no pudo negárselo más. Deseaba besar a Malfoy, quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. En eso estaba cuando sintió como Malfoy acortaba la distancia y de la nada sintió que sus labios eran atrapados suavemente por los del otro, el contacto era suave y lejos de darle asco, se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Comenzó a devolverle el beso con tranquilidad, pero poco a poco crecía la necesidad de un contacto más profundo. Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los del otro con mayor intensidad, esperando con ansias que aquellos labios se abrieran para poder explorar con la lengua ese deleite que la vida le estaba dando. Estaba totalmente obnubilado por ese beso cuando dos cosas le pasaron por la mente: Estaba besando a otro hombre. Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy.

**Como saben es mi primer fic y por lo tanto es la primera vez que escribo una escena de beso. ¡No me maten! Jajaja Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLAAAA…He vuelto con un capítulo más que espero les guste, lamento la tardanza pero mejor tarde que nunca! Si les gustó no olviden dejar un review. **

Harry abrió sus ojos súbitamente y extendió sus brazos separando su cuerpo del otro.

-¡Qué te pasa imbécil!-exclamó pasándose la palma de su mano por sus labios, limpiando la sensación de lo ocurrido.

El rubio lo miró con la cara aún sonrojada con el suceso, no estando seguro de qué decir pero reponiéndose pronto para no exponerse frente al gryffindor.

-Te besé Potter…y te gustó-dijo con una seguridad que no sentía, pero al ver la expresión desencajada del otro, comenzaba a hacerlo.

-¡Más quisieras Malfoy!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué me devolviste el beso?

Harry no sabía muy bien qué responder.-eh…fue, fue por instinto Malfoy- Ni Harry mismo se lo creía- cuando de repente alguien te besa, tu boca actúa sin pensarlo. Además, no sabía que fueras marica Malfoy.

-No soy marica cara rajada, simplemente cuando quiero algo lo consigo, sea de un hombre o una mujer.

-¿Entonces querías besarme?- Harry se sintió acalorado, Malfoy quería besarlo al igual que él.

-No te alces Potter, sólo era curiosidad. No volverá a pasar, por mucho que lo desees- esto último lo dijo en un tono que Harry percibió muy seductor. El moreno rió nerviosamente tratando de aparentar sarcasmo.

-Por enésima vez Malfoy ¡no quiero besarte! No soy gay. Te habré respondido el beso, pero no significa que me haya gustado. Fue el momento y ya pasó.

Malfoy sintió una molestia en la boca del estómago, ¿cómo no le había gustado?- ¿No te gustó?- no pudo evitar el tono de confusión y Harry lo notó. _Si me creyó_ pensó el moreno, este pensamiento generó seguridad en él.

-No- contestó secamente.

-No te creo Potter, no te creo- y con esto salió a tres grandes zancadas del aula, con dirección a las mazmorras.

_¿Cómo era posible que al gryffindor no le hubiera gustado el beso? Digo, voy de acuerdo que tal vez no fuera gay, anduvo con la weasley a final de cuentas. Pero ¡Dios! Para mí fue genial, tan bueno como lo esperaba. ¡y él me lo devolvió! Cómo no le gustó y _aun_ así me lo pudo devolver. _La mente del rubio era un remolino de confusión, pero de algo estaba seguro. Quería repetirlo, pero al parecer el cara rajada no pensaba igual. No podía estar más equivocado.

Harry había ido lentamente a su sala común, le había mentido a Malfoy. Si le había gustado el beso, vaya que sí. Pero no, él no era gay. Con una vez había bastado, la curiosidad había salido de su sistema.

El fin de semana pasó rápido para ambos, tratando de evitarse a toda costa. Harry se comenzaba a poner nervioso, no podía sacarse el maldito beso de la cabeza, los labios del rubio venían a su mente en momentos inesperados como el sábado mientras jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Ron y se dio cuenta que en uno de sus turnos no había movido pieza, distraído pensando en el beso. Se dijo que el beso no significaba nada, solo había abierto su apetito sexual. Sólo necesitaba a una chica dispuesta a ayudarle con su "problemita". Tenía que apresurarse, al día siguiente tendría pociones a primera hora con Malfoy y las tutorías por la tarde.

Llegó el lunes y Draco no podía con la expectativa, había pasado todo el fin de semana rememorando el beso, pero se dijo que no se dejaría dominar por esas sensaciones, tenía que olvidarlo a como diera lugar.

Llegó al aula de pociones faltando 10 minutos para que la clase iniciara, dándose cuenta que el gryffindor de sus "terribles" y ahora recurrentes recuerdos ya se encontraba ahí. Se detuvo un instante en la puerta, agitó la cabeza y cambió su expresión de pequeño nerviosismo a una que reflejara su usual altivez y soberbia. Llegó a la mesa que compartía con Potter, dejó caer sus libros y se sentó sin mirar al otro.

-Días, Potter- dijo en su característico tono Malfoy sólo para que su entrada no pasara desapercibida.

-Buenos días Malfoy- Harry estaba sumamente incómodo, no había rato en el que no recordara ese infame beso y lo último que quería era encontrarse con el slytherin. Aún no había tenido el momento para encontrarse con la destinada a brindarle ayuda con su "apetito", por lo tanto las sensaciones y recuerdos de aquellos labios seguían vívidos dentro de él. Tan ansioso estaba por no encontrarse con Malfoy que tuvo que mentirles a Ron y a Hermione sobre que tenía que hacer un escrito que Snape le había asignado después del castigo y que hasta ese momento había olvidado, para no topárselo en el gran comedor. Se refugió en el aula de pociones, diciéndose que solo hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario se toparía con él. Llegó al aula con 20 minutos de anticipación, trató inútilmente de estudiar un capítulo de Pociones Curativas para mentes jóvenes hasta que escuchó que alguien llegaba, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera el rubio y por supuesto fallando grandemente viendo de lado como el slytherin depositaba sus libros del otro lado de la mesa.

Ambos estaban realmente nerviosos, permaneciendo en silencio sin atreverse siquiera a mirarse. Draco pensó que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y demostrar que como había demostrado en el castigo, todo había sido por curiosidad y no había significado nada relevante.

-No sabía que leyeras por hobbie, Potter- pero el mencionado no volteó ante el comentario sarcástico.

-Todo con tal de no verte la cara, Malfoy- y no mentía.

-¿Tan nervioso te pongo San Potty? –soltó en un tono total y seductoramente Malfoy, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse así- digo, sé que soy irresistible y me han dicho que soy un tremendo besador…¿Tú qué dices cara rajada?

Harry se tensó inmediatamente, se sonrojó deseando a Morgana que el otro no se diera cuenta y levantó su vista molesto- ¡¿puedes dejar ese puto tema de una vez?! Tienes el ego más grande que el castillo. No me gustó besarte. No eres buen besador. ¡No soy gay!

Draco se llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla en fingida sorpresa-¡Vaya! Nunca había escuchado tantas mentiras juntas, para ser un gryffindor eso es bastante horrible.

-No son mentiras, imbécil.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia Harry quién seguía sentado en su lugar y agachó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de invadir su espacio personal, bajó su tono de voz hasta sonar como un susurro lento, pero no por eso menos atrapante.

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste en cuanto mencioné el beso?

Harry creía haberse puesto increíblemente pálido ante las últimas acciones de su enemigo, el súbito acercamiento había logrado sacarlo de balance y su mente comenzaba a recordar ciertas interacciones poco aptas para rivales, volvió a percibir un dejo al aroma del otro y comenzaba a plantearse que otro beso no sería tan mala idea. Con el poco autocontrol y conciencia que le quedaba logró formular en su mente un _contrólate Harry _y puso la expresión más seria y dura que pudo. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando ambos escucharon voces aproximarse por el corredor, con esto Draco se alejó sentándose en su banca sin volver a mirar a Harry y dando el tema por zanjado, al menos por el momento. El moreno sintió una ola de alivio recorrer su cuerpo.

Ron y Hermione entraron pocos minutos después y la chica se acercó a él. Miro al rubio con recelo y murmuró para que sólo su amigo escuchara.

-¿Todo bien Harry? ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

-Si Herms, gracias. Justo acabo de hacerlo.

-¿Y él no te ha dado problemas?- hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza señalando a su compañero.

-No, llegó 5 segundos antes que ustedes- no le gustaba mentir y menos cuando era hacia alguno de sus amigos. Le dedicó una sonrisa y con eso su amiga se fue a su lugar.

La clase de pociones pasó increíblemente lenta, Snape bajando puntos a Gryffindor y subiéndolos a Slytherin a diestra y siniestra y Malfoy seguía sin dirigirle palabra, limitándose a escupirle instrucciones a seguir. Hubiera sido una clase normal, excepto que el ojigris aprovechaba cada oportunidad en el ajetreo de la preparación de la poción del día para acercarse peligrosamente a él y ponerlo nervioso. Harry se las ingenió para no demostrar sensación alguna, haciendo parecer que no se percataba de las intenciones del otro. Cuando por fin terminó la clase Draco le escupió un "En la biblioteca a las seis" refiriéndose a las tutorías, le guiño un ojo rápida y sutilmente con una casi imperceptible sonrisa pero muy clara para el pelinegro y salió sin esperar a nadie.

Durante la hora del almuerzo ya estaba decidido, buscaría ese mismo día a quien le sacaría de su predicamento "hormonal" para que por fin su mente se liberara de esa rubia pesadilla y pudiera olvidar toda esta situación de una vez por todas.

-Te lo digo Harry, no es posible que los irlandeses venzan a los Chudley Cannons este año- Seamus le decía mientras bajaban las escaleras cuando se dirigían al gran comedor, cuando la visualizó de pie a un lado de la entrada.

-Seamus, luego te veo ¿Si? Tengo algo que hacer.

-De acuerdo amigo.

Bajó en dos saltos los pocos escalones que quedaban y corrió a encontrarse con la que esperaba fuera su salvación.

-Hola Ginny ¿Qué tal?- le dirigió una sonrisa casual.

-¡Harry! Pues, siempre me va mejor cuando te tengo en frente- le dijo con picardía. Harry comenzaba a repensarse la idea. _Sé un Gryffindor, sé un gryffindor._

-Me…me preguntaba si..si tú qui-quieres que nos sentemos juntos. Últimamente me he acordado de ti- era cierto, aunque en un sentido…diferente. Ginny sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura y dio un pequeño aplauso.

-¡Sabía que este día llegaría!- Harry sonrió con mucho menos entusiasmo, entrando junto con la pelirroja rogando porque todo diera resultado.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap… :D**


End file.
